Memento Mori
by Argendriel
Summary: Ein kurzes DN ficlet. Raitos POV. Spoiler für das berüchtigte Kapitel 58.


So. Mir war heute langweilig, also habe ich etwas geschrieben. Ein Death Note Ficlet. Kurz, schmerzlos (hoffentlich) und relativ uninteressant. Aber wenigstens was.  
Ein Raito/L Pairing ist kaum zu erkennen. Aber wenn man will sieht man bekanntlich alles. Sie ist ziemlich unstrukturiert, das möge man mir verzeihen.  
Disclaimer: Death Note gehört nicht mir. Das heißt... Ich habe ein Death Note. Aber es funktionniert nicht, und noch habe ich noch keinen Shinigami getroffen. Mist.  
Pairing: Fast Nonexitsent.  
POV: Raito/Light  
Warnings: SPOILER(!!!) für das berüchtigte Kapitel 58.  
Genre: Gen  
Musik: Watashi no Waltz wo von Chihiro Onitsuka  
Widmung: Hm. LumCheng, weil sie doch so gerne mal eine deutsche Death Note FF haben wollte. Pass auf, was du dir wünschst, es könnte in Erfüllung gehen...

* * *

Memento Mori

* * *

Das Grab ist mit einer Haube aus Schnee bedeckt.  
Wenn man den Grabstein von Eis und Schnee befreien würde fände man nur eine glatte Fläche vor, keinen Namen, keine Daten- nur blanken, kalten Granit.  
Der Weg ist in diesem Teil des Friedhofs fast unberührt. Die anonymen Gräber liegen etwas Abseits und es kommt nur selten vor, dass sich jemand zu ihnen verirrt. Die Menschen die hier liegen haben niemanden zurückgelassen, der um sie trauert.  
Bis auf dich. Dein Tod war ein schwerer Verlust für die Welt, selbst wenn nur eine winzige Minderheit davon weiß. Man betrauert deinen Tod, weil nun eine der letzten Hoffnungen den Kira-Fall zu lösen mit dir gestorben ist, vielleicht sogar, weil sie dich als Person vermissen. Ich muss zugeben, dass es seltsam ist, nicht mehr jeden Tag zusehen zu müssen, wie du dich auf eine Art ernährst, die einfach nicht gesund sein konnte, nicht mehr ständig dein ungewöhnliches Verhalten vor Augen zu haben. Du solltest stolz sein. Es gibt wohl niemanden, der bei mir so extreme Reaktionen ausgelöst hat wie du. Du hast mich von Anfang an verdächtigt, konntest es mit meiner Intelligenz aufnehmen. Du warst ein würdiger Gegner, selbst wenn es dir am Ende nichts genützt hat.  
Du bist in dem Wissen gestorben, dass tatsächlich ich es war der dich die ganze Zeit über täuschen konnte, dem du niemals beweisen konntest, Kira zu sein. Diese Erkenntnis im Angesicht deines Todes war der ultimative Sieg über dich. Ich habe dich auf ganzer Linie geschlagen. Ich habe mir deine Freundschaft erschlichen und dich dann verraten. Du hättest es aber auch besser wissen müssen als denjenigen, dem du am meisten misstrautest als deinen ersten und einzigen Freund zu wählen.  
Ich muss allerdings ehrlich sein. Während der Zeit in der ich meine Erinnerungen an das Death Note verloren hatte schien es mir, als könnte eine Freundschaft zwischen uns durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegen. Du warst der einzige Mensch in meiner Umgebung, mit dem ich mich messen konnte ohne von Anfang an zu wissen dass ich ihn besiegen würde. Ich muss mich anstrengen, diese Zeit aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, denn sie scheint mich in eine ähnliche Richtung zu beeinflussen wie dich. Wenn ich an die Zeit zurückdenke, in der ich mit Handschellen an dich gefesselt war beginne ich, deinen Verlust ehrlich zu bedauern. Und solchen menschlichen Gefühlen kann sich ein Gott nicht hingeben, ein solches Zeichen von Schwäche ist absolut inakzeptabel.  
Ich blicke auf dein Grab hinab. Jemand hat Blumen abgelegt. Ich tippe auf Matsuda.  
Eines hast du mit den anderen Menschen die hier liegen gemeinsam. Niemand weiß, wer sie waren.  
Es stört mich ein wenig, dass ich deinen wahren Namen niemals herausgefunden habe (1). Ich habe dich zwar besiegt, aber du hast es trotz allem die ganze Zeit über geschafft, deine wahre Identität zu verschleiern.  
Ich schätze der einzige der dich wirklich kannte war Watari – oder Wammy – und auch er hat deine Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen. Niemand weiß, woher du kamst, wer du warst oder wie du zu ‚L' geworden bist. Deine Vergangenheit ist ebenso unbekannt wie dein Alter. Ich bin der erste und einzige gewesen, der sich dazu bringen konnte ans Licht zu treten, ohne den Schutz der Anonymität hinter Stimmenverzerrer und Laptopbildschirm. Ich war derjenige, der dich direkt herausfordern konnte und derjenige der den Mythos ‚L' zerstört hat. Nun bin ich ‚L', ich habe dich ersetzt und die Welt wird niemals einen Unterschied merken da ich dir ebenbürtig, nein, letzten Endes überlegen war.  
Du wirst vergessen werden. Die wenigen, die dich jemals in Persona gesehen haben werden früher oder später sterben, ob mit Kiras Zutun oder ohne. Ich werde der letzte und einzige sein, der sich deiner erinnert.  
Es wird recht einsam sein, als Gott meiner neuen Welt, an der Spitze, alleine mit mir und meinen Erinnerungen. Misa wird nicht lange genug leben um mir dann Gesellschaft zu leisten und Ryuk kann man nicht wirklich als angenehme Gesellschaft bezeichnen. Vielleicht werde ich dich in manchen Momenten sogar vermissen.  
Ich drehe mich schließlich um und verlasse den Friedhof. Es hat wieder angefangen zu schneien. Ein paar Schneeflocken fallen auf mein Gesicht und schmelzen.  
Ich wische sie verärgert fort. Wenn man mich so sähe könnte man meinen, ich hätte geweint.

* * *

So. bittesehr.  
zu (1): Wenn Raito wüsste, wie nah L's Name an 'L' dran ist würde er sich verdammt ärgern... 


End file.
